Harry and the Glowing Scar
by Lacey2
Summary: Voldemort has a plan. An evil plan. A really really really evil plan. And as usual it includes Harry. When Harry is being held by Voldemort, he learns more about himself, and his past then anyone has ever told him.
1. Of Violet Lights

~*~ hey! This is the first fanfic i've ever written so I'm just warning you!!! Read it anyway though you know you want to!!! And please please please please review!!!!!!! My absolute favourite fanfics are MWPP/lily! So if you know any really good ones let me know!!!!! You can email me at hypo_angel69@hotmail.com ill post more when I can write it!!! Stupid bloody maths teacher keeps giving me homework!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!! 

Oh and by the way I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books – pretty much everything so far!!!!!! They are all owed by the wonderful, brilliant, talented, gorgeous, gifted (and all those other good things I can't be bothered typing out right now) J.K.R (please hurry up so I can read the new book!!!!) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a compartment all by themselves, chatting and joking about everything.  Everything that is, but what had happened at the end of their fourth year.  Harry had put of a brave face and was acting cheerful, vowing not to let what happened between him and Voldemort get to him. Hardest to hide were his frequent nightmares of Cedric's death.  However not even the bravest face he put on could hide his true emotions from those who knew him best.  One glance in to his emerald green eyes would reveal all his true emotions, anger, fear, angst and guilt.  Ron and Hermione being his best friends were quick to notice this and even quicker to realise that he didn't want to talk about it.  They laughed and joked with him and treated him as they normally would.  Harry was extremely grateful for this, he didn't want people treating him as if he would fall apart, but he just wanted life to be normal.  Unfortunately being Harry Potter meant that life was always far from that.  As they were eating the snacks that had bought from the witch with the lunch trolley there was a loud BANG! A flash of brilliantly bright light and then the train was erupted into a deadly black silence. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Ron? Harry?' Hermione's worried voice broke the death like silence that had settled over the compartment.  'Yeah' 'I'm here' they answered 'What was that?' Ron's quivering voice asked.  'I'm not really sure, I think we should go-' Hermione's voice broke off as an eerie violet glow lit up the compartment.  'Harry, your scar-' Hermione started in a hushed voice before Harry interrupted her 'No it's not hurting I don't think it's Voldemort it must be something else.' Harry felt Ron flinch at the mention of Voldemort but didn't say anything about it.  Instead he whispered 'Not that Harry your scar it's well… Its...'

'It's what?' Harry asked impatiently. 'Its umm well it's…' Ron glanced at Hermione quickly 'It's glowing' she finished hesitantly.  'What?!?' Harry was shocked; his hand flew up to his forehead. His scar had hurt before; sure he was used to it by now but as far as he knew it had never glowed before.  He fingered his scar a moment feeling the warm glow that seemed to radiate from it.  He thought a moment not noticing that Ron and Hermione looking at him apprehensively. 'Err, Harry' Ron glanced at Hermione before continuing, 'maybe we should go up to the prefects compartment to see what's going on' Nodding his agreement Harry made his way to the compartment door and just as he was about to open it there was a flash of brilliant white light and an a tremendously loud smashing noise and Harry was sent flying to the opposite side of the compartment and flung against the wall with a sickening thud.  With a strangled scream Hermione was instantly by his side, Ron followed after a horrified glance towards the door.  Together they managed to get Harry back to his feet.  He was fine although he was wincing in pain.  He raised his eyes to look at what had caused him to fly back and gave a horrified gasp.  His scar seared with pain as he gazed out the doorway.  Hermione gave a terrified scream and Ron gulped loudly.  Voldemort's chalky face and evil red eyes were made even freakier by the eerie violet light glowing from Harry's now throbbing scar.  'Harry Potter' Voldemort's high voice seemed to freeze the air inside the compartment. 'Harry Potter, We meet again' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~ hey again!!!!!!!! I've always wanted to write a cliffy!! Well feel free to tell me how much that sucked or if anyone actually wants me to continue it!!!!!!!!!!! And please tell me about any MWPP/lily stories you have!!!!!!!!! Luv ya! And remember read/review!!


	2. Poufs of smoke!

~*~ hey again peoples!!!!! Sorry I'm so slow at writing but I get these good ideas that keep itching for me to write them down! And then my stupid teachers give me three assignments at once!!!! How annoying! So anyway people please email me plot ideas if you have any!!!! hypo_angel69@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Harry could hear Hermione's terrified whimpers next to him and could almost feel Ron's fear as if it was his own. 'You' Harry spat, his brilliant green eyes flashing with rage. 'What the hell do you want??' 'Why Harry, not pleased to see me??' Voldemort said, amusement clear in his icy voice. 'We have some unfinished business to attend to don't you think?? Surely you remember what happened last time we met??' He pointed his wand at Harry and murmured an incantation;  
  
Harry's eyes snapped shut as his mind was suddenly filled with voices and flashes of that fateful night of the third task in the tri-wizard tournament, Voldemort's high voice saying "Kill the spare," Wormtail's agonizing scream as he cut of his hand, Voldemort's rebirth, the crutius curse, his parents, Cedric's body… Harry's eyes flew open with horror as all the memories he was trying to suppress suddenly burst open full force and he flung himself at Voldemort ignoring Hermione's pleading calls, all he wanted to do was cause as much damage to Voldemort as was done to Harry. Just before he reached him an invisible force held Harry back and his scar seared with pain with flashing a brilliant orange. Voldemort just laughed. 'You think me a fool Potter?? Think I wouldn't come prepared??'  
  
Harry snorted and in a blind rage had whipped out his wand and hurled a dozen various hexes at Voldemort each one sizzling as it hit the shield and dissolving in a flash a blue. He felt Ron and Hermione come up beside him laying reassuring hands on his shoulders. He looked up at Voldemort calmly 'So what are you doing here??' he asked coldly, his green eyes fully meeting the gaze full of hate and loathing that the evil red ones bore. 'Ahh Harry, Harry, Harry, that is to be decided all in good time. For now I would be delighted if you would accompany me on a little journey.' And Voldemort said a spell and both he and Harry disappeared leaving behind a huge cloud of Violet smoke. 'Harry! Harry!' Hermione screamed frantically. Ron pulled her into his arms stroking her hair mumbling 'it'll be ok, we'll find him, nothing will happen to him.' Both to comfort himself as much as to comfort her as she sobbed into his school robes, crying for Harry.  
  
  
  
~*~ I've finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and still it sucks.  
  
But hey! If its that bad email me with better ideas!! Or better yet REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so proud of me when I got 7 reviews!!!!!!!!!! THANKS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Melanie! 


	3. Of Owls and Determination

~*~ I'm sorry to anybody who is reading this, I know I haven't posted for a loonnnnnnnngg time, but I have been working really hard on my other stories, and I kinda half forgot about this one, oops! So in this chapter we're going to find out where dear old Voldie took poor little Harry, also if I fit it in there'll be some Sirius (yay!) and some Remus (yay again!) and of course Hermione and Ron will be here, The Train will get to Hogwarts either this chapter of the next I'm not sure, probably the next one, because I still haven't decided if I want to kill off any of them yet though… hmmmmmmmm…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~??  
  
  
  
Harry didn't show it, but on the inside, he was terrified.  
  
His scar was killing him and every bone in his body was aching.  
  
He was bound tightly to a metal post in a cold, dark dungeon.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been here, not the exact time anyway.  
  
But to him, it felt like months.  
  
Needless to say, Voldemort had not been particularly interested in making Harrys stay a very comfortable one, instead he frequently ordered Dementors in to upset Harry. Harry didn't remember when they came, or how long they stayed, all he remembered is hearing his parents yells before blacking out.  
  
He wasn't completely alone all the time, Deatheaters visited him, sometimes to give him a drink, or even a bit of food if he was lucky, but most of his visits were accompanied by a beating, not enough to kill him, or even much him unconscious, just to make him hurt more. Harry sighed, seemed like he had become the Deatheaters favourite emotional punching bag, Most of his 'visitors' came in very bad moods, but when they left, they seemed a great deal happier.  
  
It made Harry sick when he thought that it was through the pain of others that made some people feel better.  
  
It was Harry's stubbornness that kept him from giving up entirely. He refused to go down like this; he would not simply live the rest of his life like this. Not like he could do much though. Deep in the back of his mind he hoped someone would come and save him, anyone. But as time went on, (he didn't know how much time exactly but it was time all the same) his dreams of somebody bursting in and saving him were growing smaller and being replaced with fear.  
  
Fear that nobody would come for him, that nobody cared, they all thought he was more trouble then he was worth, he just ended up killing everybody, Cedric, his parents, it was his fault that Voldemort returned. They were going to leave him here.  
  
He tried to shove this though away as much as possible, they wouldn't leave him here, according to most he was their 'saviour' the one who will rid the world of Voldemort for ever. And Sirius, Sirius cared; Harry was his godson for goodness sake! And Ron and Hermione were his best friends; they wouldn't desert him… unless…  
  
Harry's heart tightened with renewed fear as he thought for the first time that maybe Ron and Hermione were dead, his best friends dead and gone forever, which also meant that nobody knew where he was, or what had happened to him.  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of all the bad thoughts; he didn't have time to think like this, if nobody would come to save him, he'd get himself out of this mess. He would fight the whole way.  
  
Harry raised his head with renewed determination. Now if only he could think of a plan….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~??  
  
  
  
Back at the train, Ron was still comforting the distraught Hermione. After Harry had disappeared with Voldemort, the lights had flickered back on and the train continued its way to Hogwarts as if nothing had happened. Ron was fairly surprised at this; he would have thought that You-Know-Who and his Deatheaters would have enjoyed the chance to kill off a trainload of practically defenceless students.  
  
But then Ron realised, that You-Know-Who had only came wanting one thing. Harry.  
  
Deciding that it was time to act, Ron pulled away from Hermione and looked at her tear stained face.  
  
"Hermione," he said gently, "we need to do something, owl Sirius or somebody, Dumbledore maybe, they need to know." She nodded her head, "we'll send Pig to Dumbledore and Hedwig to Sirius," she whispered, then her face fell "oh! But Ron we don't know where Sirius is! It could take Hedwig forever to find him!" Hedwig screeched impatiently in her cage, she knew something was wrong with her master and wanted something to be done.  
  
Ron thought for a moment, "that's true," he said slowly, "So send an owl to Lupin, he'll probably know where Sirius is," Hermione cheered up a bit more at this, and they sat down to write 2 long complicated, anxious letters.  
  
When they finished the stood at the window watching the 2 owls fly until they were completely out of sight.  
  
Ron sighed and sat back down in a chair, why did everything bad have to happen to Harry? He thought, He felt Hermione sit down next to him, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back, still looking sad.  
  
Ron hesitantly put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. "It'll be alright," he murmured comfortingly, "Harry's strong, and brave, he'll be back." And they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~??  
  
  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting at the table eating lunch when a loud tapping interrupted their meal.  
  
They both looked up and saw a snowy owl tapping her beak impatiently against the window, the look of annoyance on the 2 faces instantly turned to surprise and in Sirius's case, delight.  
  
"Hedwig!" Sirius cried gleefully, diving for the window to let the snowy owl in.  
  
Remus shook his head in amusement; Sirius acted like it was Christmas every time a letter from Harry arrived.  
  
"Come on girl, lets see what Harry has to say," Sirius said to Hedwig, pulling the letter off her leg, He examined it for a moment before handing it out to Remus, "it's for you," he said disappointedly.  
  
Remus furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why would Harry write to me?" he asked,  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "I don't know, maybe if you read it we could find out." He said impatiently.  
  
Remus nodded sheepishly and tore the letter open, he glanced at the names at the bottom of the letter, "It's not from Harry," he stated, "It's from Ron and Hermione,"  
  
Sirius frowned in concern, "What's the matter Moony? Is something wrong with Harry?" he asked the werewolf.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and began to read the letter out loud.  
  
Professor Lupin – We need your help. Harry's gone. You-Know-Who came and took him. We don't know what to do. We need to tell Snuffles, but we don't know where he is, Ron thought of writing to you, Harry told us that snuffles was staying there over summer. Please come.  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
  
  
Remus threw the letter down on the table, "Why can't Voldemort just leave Harry for once!" he exploded, "as if the poor boy didn't go through enough last year, and now, he's being held who knows where, and who knows what kind of torture that evil snake is putting him through." He stopped his ranting and glanced over at his childhood friend, who was being far too quiet for Remus's liking.  
  
Sirius was frantically reading the letter over and over again, his face, which had grown fuller and livelier during his stay with Remus, was now a deathly pale. "Sirius?" Remus asked hesitantly, hoping his friends' temper would stay down, Sirius clenched his right hand in to a fist, crushing up the letter. He looked up and locked eyes with Remus, "Let's go," he said quietly, voice full of guilt and concern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~??  
  
~*~ I wrote another chapter! Yay for me! I'm pretty proud of myself in case you couldn't tell, I've kind of neglected this story, both writing it and thinking about it, and I kind of like this chapter even if it only took me one night to write, one looonnnng night even. I think I'll go to bed now, I'm majorly tired!  
  
Hope you like it and please review!!!! 


End file.
